


That Face That Logan Makes

by Rosalynd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Humor, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, Swooning, all of them are swooning over logan, but it's LAMP, logan/every other side centric, they all love Logan so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Patton, Roman and Virgil are all bonding over one thing. That adorable face that Logan makes.





	That Face That Logan Makes

Roman and Patton were relaxing in their collective bedroom after a long day. Roman had had a wonderful idea of conjuring up a completely separate room to be a bedroom to accommodate all four of them after they had all started to date. He had pitched the idea to all of them claiming that all he wanted to do was cuddle them all. Everyone thought it was a brilliant idea. 

Virgil came in to join Roman and Patton about an hour later, saying that he wanted some company. Logan, typical Logan, was still working in his office. 

Roman was sitting cross-legged on the bed, Patton was lying next to him, and Virgil was sitting on the floor leaning against the frame of the bed.

 

At one point, the conversation turned into them all saying their favourite things about each other.

 

“What’s your favourite thing about Logan?” Patton asked them both, lying on his stomach, propping his face up with his hands. “Mine is that adorable face he makes after I kiss him.”

“Wha- I was just about to say the same thing!” Virgil yelled, whipping his head around to face Patton. He climbed up on the bed. 

“He does it to you two as well!? I thought it was just in response to my kisses!” Roman exclaimed. 

“That dazed look he has?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah!” Patton and Roman cried in unison.

“He looks as though he has been encircled in one of my dreams!” Roman said. “Like his Logical thinking has been fogged up for a mere second, then it all comes flooding back to him and he blinks his eyes rapidly.”

“I always think it look like he’s a computer that’s in the middle of rebooting.” Virgil laughed. “Like he’s been shut down for a second, his lips being the power off button.”

“I just think it’s so darn cute! He’s always thinking so fast, it almost seems like my kiss has halted his brain for a moment and I’ve given him a moment of respite from his whirling thoughts!” Patton squealed, sitting up.

“Doesn’t it just make you wanna kiss him again and again and again?” Roman dreamily said, cupping his face with both of his hands.

“Alright, Roman, we’re not teen girls at slumber party.” Virgil remarked. “But doesn’t it feel like when he’s in that dazed state, you shouldn’t do anything else for fear of causing a complete breakdown of his system?” 

“Yes!” Roman cried.

“I’ve kissed him again like that.” Patton said. 

“You have?” Roman and Virgil exclaimed in unison. “What happened?” 

“Did he malfunction?” Virgil added with a laugh, earning a soft punch to the arm from Roman.

“Our boyfriend is not a robot.” He sternly said. Virgil scrunched his face up at him and pouted, Roman made the same face back.

“He actually kissed me even deeper. It was strange, it was like he turned into you a little bit, Roman.”

Roman’s and Virgil’s jaws hung open. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Virgil said after a long silence. “We’ve been missing out on Logan being all passionate!?”

“Now, now, Virgil, Logan is always passionate to all of us in his own way.”

“Oh my gosh, I just want him to hold me in his arms and kiss me until I faint.” Virgil said, putting his hands on his face like Roman did earlier.

“Whose the one who said we weren’t teen girls at a slumber party?” Roman remarked with a smirk. Virgil stuck his tongue out at him, making Roman laugh.

“All this talk about Logan and kissing has gotten me all hot and bothered!” Patton exclaimed, fanning his face with his hand. “Minus the bothered.”

“Ugh! Can he please be done with his work now so we can kiss him?” Roman cried dramatically.

“UGH!” Virgil echoed, slumping down onto Roman’s shoulder.

 

About 20 minutes later, the door opened. 3 heads turned to look. It was Logan.

“Ah! There you are! I have finished my work and was wondering where you had all gathered.”

“Logan, my love! My heart yearns for you!” Roman cried, dramatically throwing his hands towards him. A smile tugged at Logan’s lips before he made his way over to the bed. He had only gotten one knee onto the bed before he was pulled quickly into a kiss by Roman. Logan steadied himself by grabbing hold of Roman’s arms.

Roman pulled away and looked upon Logan’s face. The other two sides couldn’t help but look too.

There it was. That face that Logan makes.

His eyes were delicately closed, his lips slightly parted and there was a light flush over his pale cheeks. After about 2 seconds, Logan’s eyes fluttered back open and he blinked rapidly, regaining his focus. He smiled at Roman, then sat down on the bed.

“So, what have you been talking abo-”

“Oh, come here, you smart idiot!” Virgil cried, then throwing his arms out at him, grabbing his arms and pulling him into a kiss. After a few seconds of being stunned, Logan lifted up his hands and held Virgil’s soft face. Virgil could have melted in a puddle right then and there. It was a lovely kiss.

When Virgil pulled away, he looked up at Logan’s face. It was the same face. He then swallowed, and his eyes opened and met Virgil’s gaze with a smile. Passionate feelings seemed to be a lot for Logan to handle.

“Don’t leave me out!” Patton said, making Logan look at him. “C’mere!” He held his arms out to him. Logan looked at him like he couldn't believe all his boyfriends wanted to all kiss him at the same time. He cleared his throat, then shuffled over to him.

Patton captured him in a hug and kissed him deeply, smiling into the kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around Patton in reciprocation. This kiss was the longest one.

Patton pulled away and looked upon his face. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, his face flushed. Logan cleared his throat, then looked at Patton. Then he looked around at his other two boyfriends, seemingly calculating something. Patton didn’t let him go.

“Don’t work so late, Logan.” Roman said, breaking the silence. “We all miss you too much.” 

Logan’s breath got caught in his throat and his ears became hot. He looked back down at Patton.

Roman then joined the hug by hugging his side. Virgil then hugged him from behind.

After a few seconds, Logan relaxed into the warmth of the hug. He lay against Roman’s shoulder. He couldn’t fight a large smile that was spreading across his face. 

“Your existences are invaluable to me.”

 

They all knew the translation:  _ I love you all so much. _

 

“Love you too, Lo!”

“I love you too, my darling…”

“I love you too, L.”

 


End file.
